Past Memories
by C.K. degu
Summary: What if Tamahome was married before he even met Miaka? He thinks about her the day before their Wedding.


Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me. They are in the property of of course, Watase Yu and the others who own Fushigi Yugi. The new character belongs to a friend of mine, Lightningscar_49.  
  
Past Memories  
The gentle night sounds of the owls woke the sieshi up. He was sitting on their bed, watching the love of his life, the woman he was about to marry. She was sound asleep, her childlike face delicate and peaceful her mind in her dreamland consisting of of course food, food, food and her day ahead. He could feel that she was nervous because she was growing up, about to have a commitment she couldn't just walk away from. She was scared, and Tamahome knew this. But not to his surprise, he wasn't nervous or tense. He wasn't even the tiniest bit afraid. Marriage was something he wasn't afraid of. Maybe because it was fast. Maybe because he was so sure of what he was about to do. Or maybe because, because he's already gone through it. Tamahome sighed again, leaving the room with his thoughts...with his memories. He rested his head on his hand and pondered on his life, a few years before Miaka entered his life. Before he even knew why he had the mark on his forehead. Before he even knew he was merely a ficitonal character in a book.  
  
* A younger Tamahome he was just recently 17  
  
Tamahome was walking down the street, kicking a rock, not bothering to look at the people. He knew they were talking about him, criticizing him, calling him a 'demon child'. He was actually used to this,not even trying to drown out the sounds of their talking.  
"Why do they let a child like him roam around?"  
"I heard he used powers so guards wouldn't see him."  
"But have you seen his mark?"  
"Iv'e heard stories..."  
'Powers,' Tamahome thought, 'that's stupid...' he walked forward a few steps more and heard a scream. He looked up and heard the plea of help again. He followed the direction of the scream and saw two men towering over a young girl, backed into a wall, terrified of course.  
  
"This pretty baby is scared," said one of the men," I like that."   
"C'mere litte girl," teased the other," we just wanna play."   
The girl gave another terrified scream and tried to get away. "Wait girlie," The first guy said, grabbing her arm. "Don't you dare move away from me." He pulled fer towards him and kissed her roughly. The next thing Tamahome knew, she was roughly pushed towards the wall. He practically heard her head bang to the wall. Her body fell to the ground, slumping, crumpled. She was surley unconscious and surprisingly her head wasn't bleeding. "What a weak girl," Commented the second guy, coming towards her to pick her up. Tamahome spoke. "Don't you dare lay another hand on her, you filthy son of a b++++."  
Both men looked at him.   
"Who are you? Her boyfriend or something? Che! Your so weak, an ant is stronger!"  
"Try me."   
"I'll shut your f****** mouth you b*******."  
  
The first man charged towards him. Tamahome was ready. His 'kokoro' symbol glowed bright red. The man was afraid. He stopped and faced Tamahome's strong punch. He was knocked out!  
The second guy was now chickened out. He ran away and left the girl slumped on the ground. Tamahome picked her up as the bright glow vanished. Now he was able to see the girl. 'She looked like a girl version of Hotohori.' He thought, smiling.The present Tamahome is thinking this okay? Suddenly, Tamahome saw blood on his hand. She was bleeding! He did not hesitate. He ran towards the nearest inn he could find.  
A Few days later....  
  
Tamahome looked outside the window, seeing the hungry, suffering place of Konan. "Man," he thought, "The emperor's gotta do something about this. The people are dying."  
"I have to agree with you," A coarse, yet soft voice said. Tamahome turned around and saw the girl now awake. He found her more beautiful now that she was awake. Her soft black hair cascaded down to her ribs. There was a bandage on her head. Her body was slim, yet healthy. Her skin looked a bit pale, so she looked a lot like an ice queen. But what striked him most was the feature he saw for the first time. Her eyes. They were ice blue, so beautuiful and angelic. "But the emperor is still young. He still has many things to learn."  
"Your right." Tamahome agreed. "My name is Sou Kishuku. How about you?"  
"Yukina Mikai." She replied. "Just call me Yuki."  
"Just call me Tamahome."  
"Tamahome," She said,"Thank you for saving me from those men. I thought I was doomed for sure."  
"That's okay."  
Tamahome found himself having a wonderful conversation with Yuki. She was conservative, raspectful of the emperor and it was her dream to let him know of her prescence. They had been talikng for a few minuites, but to him, it felt like he had known her forever.  
"Can I ask you something?" Yuki suddenly asked.  
"Anything." He replied.  
"May I see your home? Do you have a family?"  
"I do. I have my father and my brothers and sisters. I'm sure they'd want to meet a kind person like you."   
Was it just him, but did he see her blush? "We might be able to get there by tonight if we hurry." Tamahome said, offering his hand. Yuki willingly took it and smiled. "Arigatou."   
  
Very late that night...  
  
Tamahome and his father were outside, talking. Yuki was their guest and was now sleeping inside with Tamahome's siblings. "Otousama?" He asked, "What do you think of Yuki?"  
His father did not reply. He looked up to the heavens and asked, "What do you think my dear wife?"  
"Dad..."  
"Shh, Tamahome, I'm listening."  
"Dad..."  
"Your mother thinks that she would be a good bride for you. I do too, my son. That is if you want to marry her."  
Tamahome's cheeks went red. "I would like to marry her tousan. I would if we fell in love."  
"Do you love her?"  
"Hai, I think I do."  
"Good. Give her a couple of weeks to fall in love. When you succeed, I will give you my blessing."  
"Excuse me sir, Tamahome," Said a voice behind them, "I find tonight quite cold so I decided to give you these blankets to keep yourselves warm."  
"Thank You," Tamahome's father said, smiling. "I will be inside in a few minuites."  
"Hai, Sir."  
"Remember son, do this only if your heart desired. If she does not respond to your love, stay as friends."  
"How come?"  
"Because, I like this girl and she's the first friend you've ever had."   
  
The following 2 weeks came in a blur to Tamahome. They had fallen in love, she had told him that she would marry him. Tamahome's heart was soaring. And the night before the big day, he couldn't get a second of sleep. He was pacing everywhere. Yuki was watching him at the doorway. "You should get some sleep, koibito. We both have a big day tomorrow." She told him, smiling. Tamahome smiled back, blushing. "I guess I should... I'm just a little nervous, Yuki." "Really? Why?" She asked as he went outside with her. " Your perfect Yuki, so beautiful and kind," He said, tucking a stray strand of her night black hair behind her ear. He saw her blush really hard. "Arigatou, Tamahome." She said. Tamahome continued to talk. "I just don't think that I deserve you, Yuki. I'm taunted, being called 'demon-child' and well, I'm just your exact opposite."  
Yuki only smiled and said, "You don't think that i'm not being teased too? Where I came from, I am also discriminated, Tamahome. I ran away and found you. I'm so glad I did. And don't think I don't deserve you. I'm so happy we're going to spend the rest of our lives together. You don't have to be nervous." Tamahome lowered and kissed her passionatley, letting her know that she was right, that they were going to spend forever together, happily. "Wait a minuite," Tamahome said, looking at her. "How come your still awake? You weren't nervous, were you?" Yuki only blushed as a reply. Tamahome laughed and held her hand. They went back inside the house and went to sleep, preparing themselves for a day they will remember forever.   
  
Tamahome sighed and gazed at the moon. It's radiant light streamed inside the room. "Yuki..." He said, tears welling in his eyes. Suzaku had taken her too soon, she was so young. He had loved her, she had loved him, and though there was nothing left with him but memories, these memories will always be with him. "Tamahome," an all too familiar voice said, "don't cry. I'll always be here remember?" Tamahome looked at the moon-bathed balcony. "Yuki..." He said, amazed. "How, why?" She smiled, the same smile that Tamahome was enchanted by. "Everyone persuaded me to. Yuiren especially. They told me to as soon as they found out who I am. I want you to know, Tamahome, that I watched you since Suzaku came for me. Miaka is perfect for you. Her heart is pounding and, she's awake. Remember the night before our wedding day? Tell her what I told you. Believe me, she'll calm down."  
"Gosh, your too proud." He replied.  
"I know." She said, smiling.  
"Will you still watch me?"  
"Always will."  
"Yuki, I wanted to thank you for ... well...everything. I couldnt've loved her if it wasn't for you."  
"Your welcome, Tamahome. I have to go now. Expect all your friends at the wedding."  
"Your not coming?"  
Yuki shook her head and said goodbye. Then she vanished. "Yuki!!" Tamahome cried out, choking back his tears. "Tamahome..." Another familiar voice said, walking towards him, in her nightgown. "Gomene," She said, "I didn't know." "Miaka," He said, letting his tears fall down his cheek. He walked towards her. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."  
"It's okay Tamahome." Miaka said, giving him a hug.   
"And I'll watch over you too, Miaka." A voice told her.  
  
~Owari~  
  
Author's Note: Did you like it? Review Plllleeeezzzzeeee!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
